The Cullens are back
by JSod93
Summary: The Cullens are back in school in Canada. Its Bella's first vampire high school experience. What problems will they face? New people. New problems. Romance, Friendship, Enemies, and more. I swear story will be very good! REVIEW! T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own Twilight. Sorry.**

**Summary- The Cullens moved to Canada a few years after the Cullen "kids" graduated from Dartmouth. Renesmee is with Jacob in La Push. The rest of the Cullens are living in a big house in Canada. **

BELLA'S POV

"Edward!" I called for my husband. He was lying down on the bed in our room reading. As soon as he heard me coming he shut his eyes pretending to be asleep. Although that didn't do anything considering that we vampires can't sleep. However, even though I knew he couldn't be asleep I decided to "wake him up" anyways.

I walked over to the bed and lied down on it next to him. I then curled up next to him and started kissing his neck. I knew he wouldn't be able to not move through this. It took him probably about five seconds to give in. He then pulled me against him more, grabbed my lips and we were having a long passionate kiss until we heard very loud footsteps coming down the hall to our room, Emmett.

We unwillingly broke apart right before he barged in. "Come on! Stop fooling around we are going to be late!"

EDWARD'S POV

We all got into our cars and drove the 5 minutes it took us to get to our new school. We weren't even close to late. Sometimes I think either Emmett forgets how to tell time or he forgets how fast we go in cars. Most likely it is forgetting how to tell time. Alice had a vision of what soon will be what happens on our first day. It won't be the best but it won't be the worst either. This was mine and Bella's first day of high school married. It will be hard for both of us listening to the comments we get from other people.

Luckily, not many people were at school when we arrived so we didn't get to many stares. We went to the office where all the administrators were looking at us. Nothing new. Once we finally got our schedules we went off on our own with our spouses. Jasper and Alice went for a walk outside around the campus, the school was pretty big. Rosalie and Emmett were off doing what everyone knows they do but wishes they don't. Bella and I were in a hallway that was very quiet this early in the morning.

Bella was facing me with her back against a locker and her eyes down. I took her hand and entwined it with mine. "Bella, my love, what's wrong?" I had a feeling I knew what it was. I just wanted it confirmed.

"I don't like how every girl in the school is thinking and talking about you."

It was just what I thought. I could tell that if she was human she would have blushed with admitting she was jealous. I lightly put her on my back just like old times and ran with inhuman speed to a place close by and where nobody else was around. I put her down then pulled her close.

"I could have ran myself you know," she said. She always hopes that I will stop spoiling her but in truth I never will.

"And risk being away from you? I highly doubt it, Bella." That's when I pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss was very powerful at first and just kept building. We weren't even coming up for breath anymore. Bella was pushed up against a tree with her legs around my waist. She abruptly pulled back. I looked at her in confusion. She said she had to go then quickly ran off. I chased after her but by the time I was close to catching up we were to close to the school and needed to slow down. I couldn't do anything to stop her with so many people near by.

She was in all of my classes and we sat next to each other but she kept her distance. She wouldn't let me read her mind either; her shield was pulled in all the way. It looked like tears would have run down her face. What could I have done wrong? I couldn't think of anything.

Classes passed by slowly and Bella still wasn't talking. I made a mental note to ask Alice at lunch what was wrong.

Lunch came at noon. Bella skipped it. Where had she gone? I went into the cafeteria with Rosalie and Emmett and met Alice and Jasper there. Once we all sat down at the table I decided I better start questioning Alice. If I didn't know something about Bella, Alice certainly did.

"Alice?" She turned to look at me to hear what I had to say though she already knew what I was going to say.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I promised Bella that I wouldn't tell you."

"Promised you wouldn't say anything about what, Alice?" Rosalie. She always needed to know people's business.

"I hate being left out of the loop", Emmett pouted.

"So do I. And it's my wife. Alice why can't you just say it! I've been dieing all day."

"Well, Edward, technically you can't die because to do that you would have to be burned and that would take seconds not hours so you really couldn't have been dieing an— " Alice would have continued forever so I decided to cut in.

"I was being hypothetical Alice. I'm pretty sure you knew that. And if you can't tell me why she is upset can you AT LEAST tell me where she is?"

"Well… she didn't necessarily tell me that I couldn't say where she is so I guess I could…" She stopped for a minute. Just to tick me off. She succeeded. Jasper was watching me sending me calming vibes. That's when she spoke up again. "She was at the hospital with Esme talking to Carlisle but now she is at the house talking to Esme."

"Thank you. Although you could have just spit it out." She smiled, stuck out her tongue then said "I love you too." Then smiled again. The last thing I heard before I went home was laughing coming from my brothers and sisters.

_____________________________________________

I ran home enjoying the wind on my face, and thinking about what was upsetting Bella and how I was going to fix it.

I walked into the house hearing her and Esme talking in low voices in the kitchen. I started walking over. Bella got up and walked out. Not even looking at me as she passed. She walked out the door then sat down on the porch steps.

I looked back at Esme with sadness in my eyes.

"Edward", she said quietly. "Please, sit sown. I need to speak with you."

Esme even looked like she was going to cry.

What happened? I couldn't even guess.

**What do you think? Please Review! And if you like Maximum Ride read my story "It's a hard life but its my life." I will try to get new chapters of both stories up very soon.**

**~JSod93**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I am not Stephenie Meyer. Sorry.**

**Last chapter: **

**I ran home enjoying the wind on my face, and thinking about what was upsetting Bella and how I was going to fix it.**

**I walked into the house hearing her and Esme talking in low voices in the kitchen. I started walking over. Bella got up and walked out. Not even looking at me as she passed. She walked out the door then sat down on the porch steps.**

**I looked back at Esme with sadness in my eyes.**

"**Edward", she said quietly. "Please, sit sown. I need to speak with you."**

**Esme even looked like she was going to cry.**

**What happened? I couldn't even guess. **

I sat down next to Esme at the kitchen table. With her and Bella looking so sad I could have cried too. I felt a presence in my head. Bella extended her shield to me.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I just feel so… I don't even know how to describe it. Listen to Esme. She will tell you." Then she left. She is sorry because she is upset. That isn't like Bella. She usually tells me her problems then if we need to we can tell the rest of our family. Now she has told Esme, Carlisle and Alice and I don't even know yet.

"Edward?" Esme got my attention back to her by saying my name. I nodded to let her know that I am paying attention and that she should go on.

"Bella is upset for a few reasons. She knew that she wouldn't be able to tell you with out getting more upset and she knew that if she got upset she knew that you would too. She hates when you get upset. So I will start with the easiest to tell you. She is first upset with all the girls surrounding you every where you go. She knew it was going to be like this she just didn't know how much it hurt. I think that the reason it hurt her so much is because of the hardest to tell you and hardest to hear." She took a deep breath before continuing. I was holding mine. "Well Edward remember how it always rained so much in Forks." Of course I remembered and she knew. It just seemed like she wanted to take this slowly. "Charlie and Sue were driving up to Port Angeles to have dinner. It was pouring and very hard to see. They were taking the cruiser so Charlie could have the police radio incase he needed to be some where because of an accident." No! NO! Don't say it! Now everything makes sense. Please no! "There was a truck, a big one. The rain was coming down so fast and hard that he couldn't even see the cruiser. He hit Charlie's car." I heard Bella, my Bella, making sobbing sounds out on the porch. "It wasn't that bad of a hit considering the truck wasn't going very fast but the streets were slippery and the car swerved. They took both Sue and Charlie to the closest hospital. Sue is now in critical condition and Charlie died twenty minutes after arriving at the hospital." Esme was now making sobbing noises too. I couldn't believe that Charlie was dead. He couldn't be. I hugged Esme quickly. Then ran out to Bella. I hugged her for a long time trying to calm her down. I heard Esme on the phone with the airport arranging for eight tickets to Forks. We were leaving tomorrow.

I was still calming Bella when Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle came home around three in the afternoon. They all said sorry to Bella and hugged her. It was around five when things got very quiet, everyone was upset about the news.

I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss of words. So was Alice. Our house was very quiet. We could hear a feather drop.

I carried Bella up to our bedroom and lied her down on the bed. I lied next to her then cradled her in my arms and hummed her lullaby to help her calm down.

"I can't believe he died. I knew it was going to happen just not so soon. I miss him."

"Bella, love, I am so sorry. I know that this is very upsetting for you. I don't even know what to say just that I am sorry and I love you." She took a shaky breath. "We will leave for Forks tomorrow morning. Alice will be giving us each a make over so we look a little older. But if you don't want one I will tell Alice an—"

"It's fine. A make over will be fine. I'm fine. I'll be okay."

She then began to kiss me with a lot of power. I knew what she wanted but I also knew she was upset. She wanted to forget. But I knew after she would have wished she didn't.

"Bella, I know how you feel. But this won't help anything. I know you don't want to forget."

BELLA'S POV

He was right I didn't want to forget. I pecked him on the lips then we lied on our bed in a comfortable silence just cuddling. It was going to be a long next few days. I just knew it.

----Next Day----

We were at the airport in the terminal waiting for the call that will let us board the plane. Alice made everyone over making us look a bit older. I have to say even though I hate make overs she still did a good job. We all got called into the plane. It was thirty or so minutes later that we were finally taking off. We heard an explosion from the back of the plane. Something was going wrong. Already.

Why couldn't everything just leave me alone!

**And end. At least for this chapter. Sorry if it was so short and took a while for me to get out. I don't think it was as good as the first but I'm trying. The next one or two chapters might be a bit slow but please stick with me. **

**Please Review!**

**~JSod93**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight. I am not Stephenie Meyer either. **

_Last Chapter:_

_We were at the airport in the terminal waiting for the call that will let us board the plane. Alice made everyone over making us look a bit older. I have to say even though I hate make overs she still did a good job. We all got called into the plane. It was thirty or so minutes later that we were finally taking off. We heard an explosion from the back of the plane. Something was going wrong. Already._

_Why couldn't everything just leave me alone!_

BELLAS POV

I absolutely am starting to hate my life or I should say existence. All of my bad luck from when I was human was coming back.

The explosion in the back made Alice and Edward very frightened because they saw it about ten seconds before it happened, not enough time to warn everyone. They were both in shock.

Edward wrapped a protective arm around my waist. Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice. Emmett around Rosalie and Carlisle around Esme. Considering we weren't even that high above the ground yet the damage wasn't too bad. Maybe a few bruises, cuts and people who missed a beat or two in their heart but not hat bad.

They still don't know what is wrong with it. The pilot is trying to figure what caused the explosion. We were on the next plane out.

So now yet again we were sitting in our seats on a different plane to take off. We were all sitting in first class. Esme and Carlisle were in front of us, Alice and Jasper next to us and Rosalie and Emmett in front of them.

"Will you all please take your seats the plane is about to take off", the flight attendant said.

Everyone took their seats quickly and buckled in. The pilot put on the safety video and then told us there would be turbulence on the way to Forks. I wished vampires could sleep so I could sleep and not pay attention to the ride.

Edward could tell I was worried and took my hand into his then kissed me on the forehead. I turned my face around so we could kiss on the lips. It was a very intense kiss. But a very good one. We were kissing for a minute without coming up for air when Jasper cleared him throat.

"Would you guys cool it? Go in the bathroom or wait till we land. We are in A) a public place B) a plane with humans C) you haven't taken a break for air in about two minutes D) people were starting to get startled, sickened and weirded out by you because they thought many things about you two and E) your making me go nuts!"

That was the longest I have heard Jasper talk when surrounded by so many humans. Edward and I laughed then Edward got an evil smile. I heard Alice start to laugh but then got a confused look from Jasper and tried to stop. Jasper turned back to look at Edward but Edward turned to me to hide his face. What was he thinking?

EDWARDS POV

After hearing what Jasper said Bella and I were laughing. Obviously Rosalie and Emmett were because they knew it was directed at them too. However, Carlisle and Esme just smiled a very nervous smile trying to figure out what Jasper had meant when he said that people were feeling weird things about us. Hoping that they weren't going to figure out anything about us.

"Don't worry; they aren't thinking anything out of the ordinary." I whispered to them to make them calm down. They did.

I then thought about something and got an evil grin on my face. I'm going to make Jasper go nuts.

Bella looked up at me with innocent, hurt and confused eyes. I won't really involve her in this. Besides she doesn't have to. Alice saw what I was going to do and started laughing. Jasper then turned to her and Alice immediately stopped laughing.

"Edward he is going to look at you. Turn around!" Wow. Alice was helping me joke around with Jasper. This was a first in a very long time.

I turned around just in time looking at Bella again. She looked very confused now. She wanted to know what was going on. But I couldn't tell her, at least not yet.

I started thinking about the nights Bella and I have spent together since she became vampire, our make out sessions when she was human and vampire. Jasper felt my mood changing and looked at me with a sort of pissed off face. I don't really see why he gets so mad. Emmett was the only one who caught on and started doing the same. I tried my best to hold back my laughter. Alice had another vision. Oh boy!

I stopped immediately after seeing Alice's vision. Emmett didn't get the memo though. He kept thinking and thinking about Rose. Jasper did a low growl. Quiet enough for the humans to not hear but loud enough to get the message across.

"If you guys don't stop I swear on my existence that I will rip you all apart and scatter you in so many different places that it will take at least a day to put together your body again." I am not going to lie. I was actually pretty frightened when Jasper threatened us.

Emmett laughed though enjoying the mad Jasper. They were bickering for most of the time. Time flied. Well, not for everyone.

Bella was being very quiet. Charlie was dead and earlier then she expected. I wrapped her in my arms. She looked up, smiled then kissed my hand.

An hour or so later we landed. This is where our trip gets a bit tough. For all of us.

The wake was tomorrow so we all decided to just get a hotel room. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett went into Seattle while Jasper, Alice, Bella and I stayed in Port Angeles.

It was actually a pretty good night. I didn't hear many complaints from Jasper who was a floor above us but that's because he was wrapped up in his own business.

Bella and I were watching TV when she suddenly turned it off then turned to me and pulled me into a passionate, yet powerful kiss. My shirt was off in seconds. We were just kissing for awhile but then Bella rolled over so she was below me, wrapped her arms around my neck then tugged on my hair a little. It didn't hurt. She just wanted a way to get the message across without coming up for air. And so that's how our night went for the rest of the evening.

--Next Day--

We were at the wake now. We saw Angela Webber and Ben who were now married and pregnant with their first. We also saw a few of Bella's other friends from high school who came. Including Jessica Stanley and even after all these years I still hate her.

A lot of people from La Push came up. Renesmee came with Jacob. Renesmee was scanning around the crowd until she found Bella and I. She ran up to us, closely followed by Jacob, and gave Bella a hug.

"I miss him", Renesmee kept saying over and over as she cried in her mother's arms. Bella looked like she would cry too, if she could. Jacob and I left them alone as they caught up.

BELLAS POV

I was so happy that I got to see Renesmee. It has been a while since we got to see each other. She cried in my arms for a long time until she finally relaxed and we just started talking. Not really keeping up a conversation until someone came up to us. Someone who none of us Cullens thought we would never see again. But this has been a very bad few days so why not make it worse. As if I could keep taking all of this pain and annoyance and heartbreak.

"Hey Bella! I'm pretty sure you remember me. Gosh you are even more beautiful then I remembered. I don't see Cullen around so I guess you broke up. Well I'm here now and I can make all of your sadness drift away."

I was disgusted. Renesmee looked at him in horror. "Who is this guy", she whispered to me.

I really didn't want to say his name because then it would be true. But I had to tell my daughter.

"It's Mike Newton."

**How did you like it? Please Review! The next chapter will come out faster! I hope you are all enjoying my story. But please review! If you have any ideas feel fry to tell me and I will consider them and tell you if I use your idea then dedicate the whole chapter to you. **

**Don't forget! Review! Thanks! **

**~JSod93**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter: _

"_Hey Bella! I'm pretty sure you remember me. Gosh you are even more beautiful then I remembered. I don't see Cullen around so I guess you broke up. Well I'm here now and I can make all of your sadness drift away."_

_I was disgusted. Renesmee looked at him in horror. "Who is this guy", she whispered to me._

_I really didn't want to say his name because then it would be true. But I had to tell my daughter._

"_It's Mike Newton."_

EDWARDS POV

Jasper, Emmett and I were talking about how we were going to make Bella feel better. Emmett was suggesting that we play truth or dare. But everyone knows Bella hates truth or dare actually pretty much everyone does when Emmett suggests we play it. Jasper suggested that we go to some places when we were human. I was considering that when Alice chimed in with her suggestion in my mind.

'_Edward! I have a great idea! I can't really see if it will make her feel better because of the werewolves and Nessie blocking my visions but I know you will both love it! But don't tell Bella!'_ Bella hates surprises but I decided I would consider it anyways. I don't usually bet against Alice. _'You and Bella should go back to Isle Esme!'_

As soon as Alice said that I was wondering why I didn't think of that earlier. I was pondering that but then I realized that I should probably take that off my mind incase Bella stretches her shield to me.

Jasper, Emmett and I were joined by Jacob and started talking about Charlie, our "lives" and just other stuff to keep up a conversation. I was listening to Emmett talk about his favorite story about Charlie when I heard someone's mind. Someone who I hate more and more each day. Besides Victoria, James and Laurent I never hated any being more then him. It was Mike Newton. He came to say sorry to Bella but just ended up trying to make a move on her.

I heard him say, "Hey Bella! I'm pretty sure you remember me. Gosh you are even more beautiful then I remembered. I don't see Cullen around so I guess you broke up. Well I'm here now and I can make all of your sadness drift away."

Emmett, Jasper and Jacob started laughing at his attempt at trying to get Bella. Even after years of not seeing her he still didn't get over. I heard Renesmee ask Bella who he was and that's when Emmett Jasper and Jacob started laughing even harder. They tried to muffle their laughs because they were in a funeral home after all and it is not a place for laughing. I was getting pretty pissed.

Emmett and Jasper got glares from their wives to stop laughing and Jacob soon stopped too.

I strode over to where Bella, Renesmee and Mike were trying to act calm and acting like I hadn't heard what I heard.

Renesmee saw me and her knowing me got up and walked away. She hated when I got mad but I really couldn't help it. She saw me angry probably once in her whole life besides this time. It was when Jacob asked for her hand in marriage. It is always the father's worst day when that happens. So anyways back to my problem with Mike.

I walked right up to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her to me.

"Cullen?!?! I thought you were well ugh I well I –" With all these years I thought he would actually be able to say something when I was around Bella but I thought wrong. His face turned bright red then he walked away.

Bella turned around her face disgusted. I couldn't blame her. Mike looked absolutely hideous. He was growing a beard his hair was longer and he did have a lot of extra baggage on him now.

--2 hours later--

BELLAS POV

Renee and Phil came about forty five minutes after the Mike Newton problem. I was still disgusted even after it happened. What was going on with my life!?

"Hunny, I'm so sorry. I know you loved your father very much. I can't believe it has happened like this. I'm so sorry." My mom was hugging me very tightly. Edward was with his brothers. Phil was talking to Carlisle while Esme, Rosalie and Alice were all talking together. Renesmee left with Jacob shortly after Renee and Phil came because she still doesn't know that Edward and I have a daughter. They promised to be at the funeral tomorrow though before leaving. I was so happy that I got to see Renesmee again and that she was happy with Jacob.

"Mom it's okay. I mean yea I'm upset but I know that know one can live forever." She smiled then hugged me and kissed me before leaving. She said she would be at the funeral tomorrow too.

--2 days later--

The funeral went smoothly. Everyone, besides us Cullens, cried at the funeral and burying Charlie. We would have cried if we could but we can't. I said goodbye to my friends from high school thanking them for coming to say goodbye to Charlie. I hugged Jacob and kissed Renesmee goodbye and did the same for Renee and Phil.

We were now on our way back to Canada. We would be going back to school tomorrow. I'm not too excited about that but being with Edward makes it bearable and if any of the girls come close to Edward I will rip their heads off.

The plane ride was much better this time with hardly any turbulence at all. I snuggled into Edward's arms. He was smiling the whole ride. It wasn't like one of those evil smiles but one of those smiles when he was extremely happy about something.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him not really expecting a detailed answer. I was right not too.

"You will see soon enough", he said smiling even wider.

"Edward", I groaned. "You know how much I hate surprises."

He just laughed. Well fine, I thought, let him hide something from me. I can just ask another vampire in my family.

I would start with Alice. She wouldn't dare keep anything from me.

"Alice?"

"Sorry Bella but I can't tell you. I promised. If you had asked be oh about two days ago I could have told you the promise happened so fast that I doubt I would even be able to have told you then. Besides I really don't want ruin a good surprise. I'm positive you will love it. Oh and you can't even try to extend your shield to me because I have been blocking my mind for the past two days and--"

"Okay Alice! I get it! You can't tell me." All of the Cullens were now laughing.

"So I'm guessing either you all can't tell me what it is or you don't know. Is that right?" I directed at Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

A chorus of no's and sorry Bella's were my answers. I sighed. Edward laughed.

"Patience Bella. You will know very soon. I will be surprised if you still don't know what it is an hour after we land. We actually should be landing in about twenty to thirty minutes. Just sit back and relax." Edward said after he stopped laughing. I did as he said and we landed shortly after.

After we got our bags we left the airport. Edward and I were in Carlisle's Mercedes with Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie was driving Edward's Volvo. We drove very fast, as usual, down the highway and were at a private airport. The kind where you had your own small plane that you drove yourself. I knew the Cullen's owned planes but I never been in one of them.

Our family stepped out gave Edward and I hugs and kisses. What the hell?

Everyone laughed at my expression. Emmett dragged our luggage across the lot. I went with him while Edward went someplace, probably to ask about taking off. Who knows. Emmett was laughing again when Edward came back smiling triumphantly because I still haven't figured anything out yet.

"Where are we going? Why are we here?"

"I told you it's a surprise and we are here because I'm taking you away with me. This is one of our planes." Edward loved giving me surprises though I hated them.

"Who is going to be our pilot?"

"Myself, obviously." Him and Emmett started laughing again then loaded the luggage on the plane. Emmett said bye again then ran off to his jeep.

Edward was sitting in the pilot chair with me next to him in the co-pilot chair.

A person came on the intercom saying we could take off.

Edward got ready and right before he took off he said, "Hold on tight, this could be a bumpy ride." He smiled and winked then took off.

I still had no idea where we were going.

"Edward is this a long flight or a short flight?"

"Well once I answer that it will be obvious. But I will answer it anyways. It's a long flight."

That's when it hit me. "We're going to Isle Esme!"

He smiled then turned his head to me. "Took you long enough."

I was laughing with him this time. "I love you", I told him.

"I love you too."

I was with the love of my life. I had a beautiful daughter who was very happy and my husband and I were on our way to our favorite place. Everything was perfect. At least for now.

**How did you like it? Please Review! If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. **

**I may be switching to different POVs besides Edward and Bella so tell me which one you want first. **

**Remember review! The next chapter will come out sooner. **

**~JSod93**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I am not Stephenie Meyer.

AN: So sorry it took so long. School is very demanding. I hope I can kept chapters out faster. Please Review!

BELLA'S POV

I was with the love of my life. I had a beautiful daughter who was very happy and my husband and I were on our way to our favorite place. Everything was perfect. At least for now.

EMMETT'S POV

I hated when I couldn't have fun. I mean Edward and Bella were away at Isle Esme which means I can't make any jokes about their sex lives. They have been gone for two days and are scheduled to come back this afternoon. They couldn't miss school a lot so that is why they have a short visit. I was trying to think of fun things to do when I looked over and saw Jasper looking at me funny. I guess since I'm hardly ever bothered by anything that's why I am getting the looks. That's when I thought I could have some fun with Jasper. I looked at the clock: 7:35. We would have to leave very soon for school. Carlisle was taking us today because we have to have a parent take us out of school if we leave early.

Silly humans. We are all older then them by years and years. So that is when Alice came in seeing my plan.

"Don't even think about it Emmett. I will dismember your whole body if you even touch him." Alice threatened me. I sort of got scared for a millisecond but that's when I remembered Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme will never let that happen. "And don't think that Carlisle and Esme are on your side! They are very disappointed in you for even thinking that! Oh, and I called Edward. He said that if you somehow got away with it he will then do the same to you. Rosalie may be on your side but if you even touch Jasper she will be right next to you!" Wow.

But that is when I remembered about Bella and Renesmee. I don't know about Bella but I know that Renesmee will never want anything to happen to any of us. Even though we can be put back together.

"Hey Alice! You know you forgot about two other people important to our family"

Alice rolled her eyes. I guess it was obvious to her. It wasn't to me. "Bella would obviously side with Edward, that's a no brainer. I would think that even _you_ would know that! As for Renesmee she will never find out because she is away with Jacob and no phone with her. Jacob is the one with the phone and when he finds out it is you the one who has called he will hang up right away."

She smiled triumphantly. "Fine." I got up walked up to Rose then we left to go hunting.

JASPER'S POV

What the heck just happened? I walked up to Alice hugged her then right to her ear I asked "What just happened?"

Alice laughed her little pixie laugh and then took my hand as we two went to school. That is when I remembered that Rose and Em went hunting.

Carlisle walked in. "Ready to go to school?" We nodded. He looked around searching for Em and Rose. "Where did they go?"

"They won't be back until later tonight. I say we send Edward after Emmett still."

Carlisle and I laughed.

~10 minutes later~

We were at the school now. A huge crowd was around a bulletin board. Some of the people turned around at the sight of us then everyone stopped talking. Oh crap. Alice looked confused. She didn't see this.

"Where is your brother?" Someone snarled behind us. Alice and I turned around.

Oh crap.

**Sorry I know this isn't as good and I'm sorry just I needed to give you guys something. It has been to long. Review! **

**I will try to get the next chapter out sooner! **

**~JSod93~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight.**

**I am so sorry that I took this long! It has been more then a month! I can't believe it! It is just so much stuff is going on in my life so I really couldn't update! **

ALICE'S POV

So we got to school at around 7:40. School started at 7:50. We had ten minutes to kill. Jasper and I were the only ones of our family at school today. When we got there many people were around the bulletin board. Some turned around when we got closer. I didn't see this coming. When I don't know what is happening in this kind of situation it could end badly. Not even Edward was here to read their minds.

One boy came up and snarled "Where is your brother?"

Jasper started giving him a glare and said "Which one?"

The boy looked taken aback. Wow these humans are sometimes very delicate.

"The big one" Jasper and I took a quick glance at each other then turned back to the boy whose name is Jason.

I asked what Emmett did. Jason showed Jasper and I a flyer. It was a picture of Jason in a tutu. It was actually pretty funny. It was signed E Cullen at the end. Oh great!

"I am pretty sure Emmett didn't do any thing of this kind. Perhaps he is being framed", Jasper said that all in a straight face. We are very good liars after all.

"Whatever." Then Jason turned his head to face me. "See you later baby cakes."

Jasper was about to go after him but I stopped him, turned him around then kissed him. That calmed him down a bit but he was still trying to get to Jason each chance he got.

~5 hours later~

We were at the airport picking up Edward and Bella. Their plane had just landed. We didn't have to wait long for them to come out to greet us. I ran straight up to Bella and hugged her she hugged me back but it wasn't as enthusiastic as our hugs usually are. I looked at her then at Edward.

"What happened…?" I asked them. Trying to keep calm but they didn't really look good, if that was possible.

"Gather everyone together. We need to talk to you, all of you."

BELLA'S POV

I really wasn't looking forward to telling everyone. I didn't want to relive it. Isle Esme was amazing but on our way to the airport one second had changed everything. What is going on?

We drove home all very fast. Everyone was seated in the dining room when we got home.

Edward took my hand as we stood right at the head of the table. "So here's what happened…" Edward began.

**Sorry for the cliff and for how short it is. I just wanted to have something for you all after patiently waiting. Please review! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible! **

**~JSod93~**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I OWE YOU ALL SO MUCH! PLEASE, STICK WITH ME! REASON WHY IS AT THE BOTTOM AND I WILL ADD IT TO ALL MY OLD STORIES SO EVERYONE UNDERSTANDS! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I am not her and I will never be her.**

Bella's POV

Edward took my hand as we stood right at the head of the table. "So here's what happened…" Edward began. "Bella and I were on our way back to the airport after our vacation at Isle Esme. On our way, we were running through the forest and something caught our scent. It was vampire, but not the normal vampire smell that we all smell like, if that makes any sense to any of you. I can't really describe it, but it was new. So, we followed it and it led us to a man, the cause of the scent. It was a vampire, born from two vampires..." Edward trailed off after everyone in the family gasped. "I don't understand either, he wasn't much help, but yes, I guess it is possible. He was full grown."

Carlisle was the only one that replied to what Edward said, "Son, are you sure you have the facts right? I mean, there could be a mistake."

"Carlisle, we are positive. he told us that much then ran away. Maybe the Amazon coven knows something about it"

"I'll check with them as soon as possible. First, we need to sort out problems closer to home. "Emmett?"

We all looked at Emmett, Jasper was smirking and Alice rolled her eyes. _What did he do now?_ I wondered.

"You know that loser Jason in school?" All the guys nodded their heads, so Emmett continued, "Well, I sort of... edited a picture of him, involving a tutu. Jasper and Alice got the heat for it because Rosalie and I weren't in school today..." Emmett trailed off, telling everyone, without his voice, what had happened because they weren't in school. I wrinkled up my nose.

"Jason, also, started hitting on Alice today. I have to say, if he does it again, I'm not going to hold back", Jasper added on.

"Alright, let's all settle down and fix things tomorrow. I think we all deserve a relaxing night with our spouses tonight", Esme said and I couldn't agree more. I grabbed on to Edward's hand and we took off to our bedroom to have a relaxing night at home.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!**

**AN: So that's it. I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting for this! I know I haven't been updating but I have a good reason! My computer broke and I lost everything so I have to try to remember everything. Obviously, it will take a bit to get back to where I wanted to be, and it might not come out as much as it wanted. I hope to be updating now since I found a way to possibly update, let's hope it works out well :) ! **

**Again, so sorry to keep you all waiting for this. However, everyone has been excited. Please review, it helps me write! Criticism is appreciated but don't be all hating, please. Also, if you want to yell at me for taking so long to update please, PM me and not put it in my reviews. Thanks!**

**Also, this is very short for keeping all of you waiting for so long. If you want me to continue, I will, but I might end up staring the story from scratch because I honestly can't remember what I wanted in this story anymore and I'm getting very frustrated. Please, reply to this. Thank you, again :)**

**~JSod93**


End file.
